2PM
2PM היא להקת בנים דרום קוריאנית המונה 6 חברי להקה (במקור 7 לפני עזיבתו של ג'אבום) וחתומה תחת החברה JYP Entertainment. את הבכורה שלהם הם עשו בשנת 2008 עם השיר "10 Points Out of 10 Points" ומאז לא הפסיקו לייצר להיטים גדולים ביניהם: Again & Again, Heartbeat, Without U ו-I'll Be Back. הם מיני-להקה בתוך ONE DAY המונה 11 חברי להקה סך הכל, החלק השני הוא 2AM. 'חברי הלהקה' Kim Min Jun 김민준 left *'בעברית:' קים מין ג'ון. *'שם במה:' Jun. K, 준케이. *'שם במה בעברית:' ג'ון קיי. * שם במה קודם: Junsu, ג'ונסו. *'תאריך לידה:' 15 בינואר 1988. *'תפקיד:' זמר מוביל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. * מידע נוסף: כרגע בשירות צבאי. Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul นิชคุณ หรเวชกุล left *'בעברית:' ניקהון באק הורווצ'קול. * שם במה: Nichkhun, 닉쿤. *'שם במה בעברית:' ניקהון. *'תאריך לידה:' 24 ביוני 1988. *'תפקיד:' זמר משני וראפר ראשי. *'מקום לידה:' ארצות הברית. Ok Taec Yeon 옥택연 left *'בעברית:'אוק טאק יון. * שם במה: Taecyeon, 택연. * שם במה בעברית: טאקיון. *'תאריך לידה:'27 בדצמבר 1988. *'תפקיד:'זמר משני וראפר מוביל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. * מידע נוסף: כרגע בשירות צבאי. Jang Woo Young 장우영 left *'בעברית:'ג'אנג וו יונג * שם במה: Wooyoung, 우영. * שם במה בעברית: וויונג. *'תאריך לידה:'30 באפריל 1989. *'תפקיד:'זמר ראשי. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Lee Jun Ho 이준호 left *'בעברית:'לי ג'ונהו. * שם במה: Jun Ho, 준호. * שם במה בעברית: ג'ונהו. *'תאריך לידה:'25 בינואר 1990. *'תפקיד:'זמר ראשי. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Hwang Chan Sung 황찬성 ''' left *בעברית:הוואנג צ'אן סוונג. * '''שם במה: Chansung, 찬성. * שם במה בעברית: צ'אנסונג. *'תאריך לידה:'11 בפברואר 1990. *'תפקיד:'זמר משני וראפר משני ומאקנה. *'מקום לידה :'דרום קוריאה. 'חברים לשעבר' Park Jaebeom 박재범 left *'בעברית:'פארק ג'אה בום. *'שם במה:' Jay Park. * שם במה בעברית: ג'יי פארק. *'תאריך לידה:'25 באפריל 1987. *'תפקיד:'זמר ראשי, ראפר ראשי ומנהיג לשעבר. *'מקום לידה:' ארצות הברית. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * נובמבר 2009: "1:59PM" * יוני 2011: "Hands Up" * מאי 2013: "Grown" * ספטמבר 2014: "GO CRAZY!" * יוני 2015: "No.5" * ספטמבר 2016: "Gentlemen's Game" 'אלבומי אוסף' * מאי 2012: "2PM Member's Selection" 'מיני אלבומים' * אוקטובר 2010: "STILL 2:00PM" 'סינגלים' * ספטמבר 2008: "Hottest Time Of The Day" * אפריל 2009: "2:00PM Time For Change" * אפריל 2010: "Don't Stop, Can't Stop" 'סינגלים דיגיטלים' * דצמבר 2008: "(Only You (Winter Special" * נובמבר 2009: "Tired of Waiting" * דצמבר 2009: "My Color" * ינואר 2010: "Tik Tok" * פברואר 2010: "Crazy 4 S" * פברואר 2010: "Open Happiness" * מאי 2010: "What's Your Celebration?" * אוגוסט 2010: "Thank You" * אוגוסט 2010: "(Fly to Seoul (Boom Boom Boom" * ספטמבר 2010: "Nori For U" * יולי 2012: "Share The Beat" 'שירים נוספים' * "Follow Your Soul" * "CABI Song" ע"י - 2PM & Girl's Generation * "(Cake Song (Paris Baguette Swing Bros Remix" * "Yes I'm In Love" ע"י - (Taecyeon & Bada (S.E.S * "My Ear's Candy" ע"י - Taecyeon & Baek Ji-Young * "To Her" ע"י - Chansung & 2AM * "This Christmas" ע" - JYP Nation * "Dream High" ע"י - Taecyeon, Wooyoung & Suzy (Miss A) & Joo * "영화도 안보니" ע"י - Chansung & Joo * "Tok Tok Tok" ע"י - Junsu & Jung Woo * "B.U.B.U." ע"י - Junsu & San E * "Let's Go" ע"י - (Group of 20 (Junsu *"Rainy Days" ע"י - Junsu & One Way * "MUSIC" ע"י - Junsu & Jea & Narsh (Brown Eyed Girls) & Supreme Team & Boowhal & 8Eight *"My Valentine" ע"י - Taecyeon & Nickhun & Park Jin Young *"SunShine" ע"י - Junsu & Kan Mi Youn דיסקוגרפיה יפנית 'אלבומי סטודיו' * נובמבר 2011: "Republic of 2PM" * פברואר 2013: "Legend of 2PM" * ינואר 2014: "GENESIS OF 2PM" * אפריל 2015: "2PM OF 2PM" * אפריל 2016: "GALAXY OF 2PM" 'אלבומי אוסף' * מרץ 2012: "(2PM Best (2008–2011 in Korea" 'סינגלים' * מאי 2011: "Take Off" * אוגוסט 2011: "I'm Your Man" * נובמבר 2011: "Ultra Lover" * יוני 2012: "Beautiful" * יולי 2012: "(One day (2PM & 2AM" * נובמבר 2012: "Masquerade" * מאי 2013: "Give Me Love" * אוקטובר 2013: "Winter Games" * ספטמבר 2014: "Midaretemina" * ינואר 2015: "Guilty Love" * אוקטובר 2015: "Higher" * אוקטובר 2016: "Promise (I'll be) -Japanese ver.-" 'סינגלים דיגיטלים' * אפריל 2011: "Take off" * אוגוסט 2011: "I'm your man" * אוגוסט 2011: "Without U -Japanese ver.-" * אוקטובר 2011: "Ultra Lover" * נובמבר 2011: "Hands Up -Japanese ver.-" * מאי 2012: "Beautiful" * מאי 2012: "Kimi ga Ireba" * יוני 2012: "(Beautiful (Aqua blu mix" * יוני 2012: "(One day (2PM & 2AM" * יוני 2012: "(No Goodbyes (2PM & 2AM" * אוקטובר 2012: "Masquerade" * נובמבר 2012: "Forever" * פברואר 2013: "This Is Love" * פברואר 2013: "So Bad" * מרץ 2013: "Shining in the Night" * מאי 2013: "GIVE ME LOVE" * מאי 2013: "Falling in love" * ספטמבר 2013: "Winter Games" * ספטמבר 2013: "Stay Here" * ינואר 2014: "Step by Step" * ספטמבר 2014: "Fight" * אוקטובר 2016: "Promise (I'll be) -Japanese ver.-" 'מארזים' * מרץ 2011: "ALL ABOUT 2PM" 'דיסקוגרפיה תאילנדית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * יוני 2009: "2PM Thailand Special Edition" 'סינגלים דיגיטלים' * פברואר 2010: "Follow Your Soul" 'דיסקוגרפיה טיוואנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * מאי 2010: "2PM Taiwan Special Edition" * אוגוסט 2010: "2PM Second Taiwan Special Edition" 'דיסקוגרפיה סינית' 'סינגלים דיגיטלים' * מרץ 2013: "Shining in the Night" 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' 2PM 10 out of 10|'10 Out Of 10' 2PM 10 out of 10 For fans B-side ver|'10 Out Of 10 (B Side Ver.)' 2PM Again & Again|'Again & Again' 2PM Again & Again Dance Ver|'Again & Again (Dance Ver.)' 2PM I Hate You|'I Hate You' Heartbeat 2pm Hebrew subs|'Heartbeat' Tired Of Waiting 2pm|'Tired of Waiting' 2PM - My Color|'My Color' Tik Tok 2pm|'Tik Tok' Without U 2PM|'Without U' I Will Give You My Life 2pm|'I Will Give You My Life' Thank you 2pm|'Thank You' Boom Boom Boom 2PM|'Boom Boom Boom' I'll Be Back 2pm|'I'll Be Back' HANDS UP 2pm|'Hands Up' HANDS UP East4A mix 2pm|'Hands Up (East4A Mix)' GIVE IT TO ME 2pm|'Give It to Me' HOT 2pm|'Hot' 2PM Only You|'Only You' Comeback When You Hear This Song 2pm|'Come Back When You Hear This Song' A.D.T.O.Y|'A.D.T.O.Y.' Go crazy 2pm hebsub|'Go Crazy!' GO CRAZY! Party Ver|'Go Crazy! (Party Ver.)' My House 2pm|'My House' Promise (I'll be)" 2pm|'Promise (I'll Be)' 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' Take Off 2pm|'Take Off' I'm Your Man 2pm|'I'm Your Man' 2PM - Ultra Lover|'Ultra Lover' 2PM - Beautiful|'Beautiful' 2pm Beautiful dance version|'Beautiful (Dance Ver.)' 2PM Masquerade MV|'Masquerade' 2PM - Masquerade Dance Ver|'Masquerade (Dance Ver.)' Give Me Love 2pm|'Give Me Love' Winter Games 2pm full ver|'Winter Games' Step by Step - 2PM|'Step by Step' 2PM go crazy jap Party ver|'Go Crazy! (Party Ver.)' Go Crazy JAP Close up Version|'Go Crazy! (Close Up Ver.)' 2PM -Guilty Love|'Guilty Love' 2PM " Guilty Love " MV Close up Version|'Guilty Love (Close Up Ver.)' 2PM - HIGHER MV full Ver.|'Higher' 'קליפוגרפיה סינית' Shining In The Night|'Shining In The Night' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * האתר היפני הרשמי * עמוד הפייסבוק הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב הקוריאני הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב היפני הרשמי * קפה דאום 'ראו גם' * Jay Park * 2AM קטגוריה:להקות בנים קטגוריה:להקות